My Fiancee
by kallen-valentine
Summary: HIATUS Naruto adalah seorang remaja yang biasa, tapi hanya dalam satu hari semuanya berubah. Akankah Naruto dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya ? Reviews Please


My Fiancee

My Fiancee

Charater by : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Kallen Valentine

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang remaja yang biasa, tapi hanya dalam satu hari semuanya berubah. Akankah Naruto dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya ?

- My Fiancee -

One. Fiancee

" Naru, cepetan bangun ntar telat loh " kata maminya Naru " Iya, Naru udah bangun kok " balas Naruto langsung keluar dari kamarnya

Setelah keluarga Namikaze itu sarapan, sang ayah Namikaze Minato akhirnya berangkat kerja dan Naruto sendiri berangkat sekolah

" Mi, pi, Naru berangkat dulu ya " katanya lalu berangkat ke sekolah

" Pi, akhirnya hari ini datang juga ya " kata Kushina mami Naruto

" Iya, semoga mereka bisa bertemu di sekolah dan papi harap Naru bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka " jawab Minato

- My Fiancee -

Hi, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto umurku 16 tahun dan aku ini cewek, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah Konoha High School. Sekolah itu termasuk sekolah elit di Konoha ini dan itu adalah sekolah yang paling aku idamkan, karena keluargaku hidupnya pas – pasan maknya aku hanya bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Tapi anehnya beberapa minggu lalu kedua orangtuaku bilang kalau mereka akan memasukanku di sekolah itu, aku senang sekali waktu mendengarnya. Oke segini dulu perkenalannya sekarang aku mau sekolah dulu.

- My Fiancee -

' Aduh, luas banget nih sekolah, btw ruang kepala sekolahnya mana ya ? ' pikir Naruto karena keasyikan melihat gedung sekolahannya yang baru tanpa sadar Naruto menabrak seseorang.

" Aduh, maaf ya aku gak fokus " katanya

" Iya, gak pa pa kok " jawab orang itu sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Naruto

" Kamu murid baru ya " kata orang itu " Iya " jawab Naruto yang sudah berdiri tapi masih memegang tangan orang itu

' Duh, ruang kepala sekolahnya mana nih, apa aku tanya sama orang ini ya ' pikir Naruto

" Ruang kepala sekolahnya dari sini belok kanan lalu ruangan ke tiga itu ruangan kepala sekolahnya " kata orang itu

" Eh, iya makasih ya " kata Naruto lalu orang itu pergi. Lalu Naruto pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah

Ruang kepala sekolah

" Jadi kamu Uzumaki Naruto ? " tanya kepala sekolah " Iya " jawabnya

" Kelasmu di kelas 1-3 " kata kepala sekolah, " Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu " kata Naruto lalu keluar ruangan tersebut

" Jadi itu Uzumaki naruto, manis juga " kata kepala sekolah setelah Naruto pergi

- My Fiancee -

" Woy, pagi – pagi udah seyam – seyum gak jelas "

" Biarin "

" Emangnya kanepa sih ? ada sesuatu yang menarik ? "

" Ya gitu deh, hehehehe… "

" Aneh tuh anak "

- My Fiancee -

" Anak – anak, hari ini ada murid baru " kata Kakashi selaku wali kelas, kelas 1-3

" Cewek ato cowok sensei ? " tanya salah satu murid

" Cewek, nah masuklah Naruto " jawabnya

" Iya " kata Naruto sambil masuk ke ruang kelas

Terlihat seorang cewek berambut blonde di kuncir dua, memiliki mata biru seperti lautan dan tentu saja dia terlihat manis dengan seragam sailorrnya. Hal itu membuat semua cowok di kelas itu terpana melihatnya

" Manis " kata cowok tadi gak sadar

" Diamlah Kiba, ayo perkenalkan dirimu Naruto " kata Kakashi

" Iya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku anak pindahan dari Suna " katanya

" Nah Naruto kamu duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke ya " kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan tempat duduknya

" Salam kenal Uchiha san " katanya pada seorang cowok berambut hitam bermodel seperti buntut ayam dan matanya hitam tajam, tapi orang yang disapa malah diam saja. Hal itu membuat Naruto naik darah habisnya di ajakin ngomong malah diam saja kayak ngomong sama tembok.

" Sasuke, nanti kamu jak berkeliling ya " perintah Kakashi " Hn " jawab orang itu

Waktu istirahat, bukannya mengajak Naruto keliling sekolah malahan Sasuke pergi ke perpustakaan dan hal itu alasan mengapa sekarang Naruto kesasar karena sewaktu mau ke toilet ia memang diantar sama Sasuke tapi wktu kembali ia ditinggal sama Sasuke

' Tu anak ngeselin banget sih, emang dia ganteng tapi sifatnya tu jelek benget ' omelan Naruto dari dalam hatinya karena asyik ngomel dia nabrak seseorang lagi

" Uh, ittai " kata Naruto " Maaf " lanjutnya

" Loh, kamu kan yang tadi pagi " kata orang itu

" Eh, iya aku minta maaf ya " kata Naruto

" Ya udah sekarang kelasmu dimana ? " tanya orang itu " Di kelas 1-3 " jawab Naruto

" Wah, kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana kita ke sana bareng – bareng " kata orang itu

' Orang ini rasanya mirip seseorang deh ' pikir Naruto

" Btw nama kamu siapa ? " tanya orang itu " Uzumaki Naruto " jawabnya

" Kalo aku…" " Aniki " kata seseorang

" Oh, Sasuke " kata orang itu " Kebetulan, aku baru mo ke kelasmu "

" Ada apa ? " tanya Sasuke " Entar aja deh, lagipula bentar lagi masuk kelas " jawab orang itu sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan

- My Fiancee -

" Hah, hari ini melelahkan " kata Naruto sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal

' Aku gak nyangka kalo orang itu kakaknya si teme, beda banget kelakuannya kakaknya baik tapi adeknya menjengkelkan banget '

Malamnya

" Naruto " kata Minato serius

" Afa afa, fi, fi ? " tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan

" Habiskan dulu makananmu " kata Kushina

" Ya, ada apa pi, mi ? " tanyanya lagi

" Sebenarnya…" perkataan Minato terhenti dan melihat Kushina. Kushina pun mengangguk, hal itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung

" Umurmu kan sudah 16 tahun, sebenarnya pada umurmu yang segitu papi sama mami udah punya calon tunangan untukmu " kata Minato

" Eh, apa ? " kata Naruto gak percaya

Sementara di kediaman yang lain

" TUNANGAN!! Ayah gak bercanda kan ? "

" Tidak "

" Tapi kenapa kita berdua, padahal tunangan kita cuman 1 lalu siapa yang akan dipilih ? "

" Karena itu kalian harus bisa merebut hati gadis itu "

" Merepotkan, lalu gimana orang itu "

" Menurut ayah dia manis kok "

- My Fiancee -

Next Chapter : Two. Pertemuan Dua Keluarga

" KAMU "

" Ternyata kalian saling kenal, baguslah "

- My Fiancee -


End file.
